1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil or fluid pressure transmission device and more particularly to such a device wherein a sliding vane rotor is driven in either direction of rotation by fluid pressure from a valve controlled easily by simple operation of a control rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional oil-pressure transmission devices cannot be adjusted quickly and sensitively in rotating speed and cannot change direction of rotation and they need a controlling valve to control the oil flow of the oil pressure pump for the purpose of adjusting speed.